


【Ｂｒａｔ　ｏｆ　Ｓｈｉｇａｎｓｈｉｎａ】

by Screw_Everything_In_The_World



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Smuts i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screw_Everything_In_The_World/pseuds/Screw_Everything_In_The_World
Summary: "𝕊𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕥 𝕠𝕗 𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕘𝕒𝕟𝕤𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕒? 𝕟𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦"
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 14





	1. Preface I

"You must..." 

"But what about you, won't he be looking for you?"

"You're a smart kid you'll understand"

She caressed my face and smiled sweetly at me, She hugged me 

"Sorry..."


	2. Preface II

"hey did you hear? the brat of shiganshina has strike again" 

"he's just a kid you make it sound like he's part of a gang or something" 

"well he has a terrifying sister, but still that boy has some serious determination, willing to still fight even getting beaten up"

"ah youth" 

(f/n) stared at the 2 garrison conversing

'I'd like to meet the brat of shiganshina sometimes' (f/n) said and walked away


	3. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (f/n) finally meets the brat of shiganshina

(L/N)

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see my surroundings; I was on a grass plain sleeping, 

'Oh that's right, I fell asleep after getting wood' I stood up and walked away carrying the pile of wood with me,

As I walked down I then heard the bell 'The scouts are back' I continued to walk then bumped into someone landing on my butt and the wood I was carrying fell, "ow" I muttered, I heard a 'sorry' behind me "Eren! Wait!" a feminine voice then called out then 'Eren? Isn't that...?' i saw a hand extended to me, i looked up to see a girl with black hair and carrying wood as well, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about my brother" she said, helping me retrieve the wood, as I accepted her extended hand lifting myself up "Yeah i'm okay"

"Mikasa! Come on!" she smiled at me "I got to go, bye" she said and walked towards to her brother 'She's pretty' I thought and shook my head heading back to my house

"Mom! I'm home"

I opened the door to her room and walked towards to her room, she was reading a book 

As she took notice of me she smiled, "(F/n)" she greeted "sorry, i was late, i fell asleep"

She smiled "It's fine, you've done so much today"

"have you eaten?" I asked, she shook her head "how are you feeling?" "I think, i'm getting better," she replied, but i scrutinized her face, she was really pale, her cheekbones were showing as well

I just nodded not wanting to prolong the discussion which might end up into an argument "I'll prepare you your meal"

, "you don't have to do this (F/n)" she said, I made a face "You always took care of me whenever I got sick, I have to pay the price" I said, 

she chuckled and patted my head "You being safe and beside me is all you need to pay" she smiled and hugged me, caressing my hair,

It felt nice being in someone's arms; protected

"Why is Dr. Jaeger not coming?" I asked her "he said he needed to check the interiors, don't worry it'll only be for today, i'm sure tomorrow he'll come" I let out a 'hm' "why don't you go play with your friends (F/n), i'm sure you bored" she told me

"mom, i don't even have friends to play with, and besides i've been outside already, i'm good here" "(F/n)" I groaned "Fine, you're so pushy, whatever, i'll see you later mom!" I said, leaving the house

"Goodbye (F/n)"

___

B r a t O f S h i g a n s h i n a 

As (F/n) walked down she saw the girl named Mikasa and dr. jaeger's son Eren with them was a blond boy, the three looked at the girl

"Go" Mikasa urged, eren then walked towards (F/n) "hey, i'm sorry about earlier" he apologized then kicking his foot lightly, she chuckled and eren looked away flustered by the latter's reaction "oh it's fine" "i'm eren" he introduced "so you're the brat of shiganshina, nice to meet you" (f/n) said, the latter's eyes widened "what did you call me?" he fumed

(f/n) waved her hands "i-i mean sorry, it's just what they call you, um dr. jaeger's son" "you know my dad?" "she's the daughter of the patient dr. jaeger is checking up on" mikasa informed him "why didn't you tell me?" "you never asked, surely dr. jaeger wouldn't want to bring you after what happened with me" mikasa said and eren pouted

(f/n) looked amused at the two's sibling dynamic

mikasa then looked at the girl a small smile etched onto her asian features "i'm mikasa by the way, that's armin" she said pointing at the blond boy who lightly waved at her, "i'm (F/n), nice to meet you" the girl introduced

"do you want to join us? you seem pretty lonely" eren said tugging on her cardigan "i- sure" she said

they sat beside the river discussing about why armin got bullied; that humans eventually need to explore beyond the Wall, effectively renders him a heretic in the eyes of the public as the government has declared any interest in the outside world a taboo.

"you plan on joining the scout regiment eren?" (f/n) asked, "yeah which reminds me" he turned to mikasa "I can't believe you told my parents!" he exclaimed "I never agreed to help" "so what did they say?" (f/n) asked "they're less...than pleased" "yeah...how about you (f/n) what do you think about the situation?" Armin asked the girl 

"Well... I know for a fact that we can't stay here forever. these people, they try to convince themselves that this is peace, we'll be safe, when everyday the thought of titans breaching the walls and eating everyone lurks in my mind every stinking day, if we're trapped we're not safe, i think it's fine if you have an interest on the outside world, it's actually really boring seeing the same faces everyday" (f/n) said hugging her knees

the 4 sighed " just because the walls haven't fallen for hundred of years doesn't guarantee they won't fall today...and yet--" the sound of an explosion rang through the whole district's ears as the ground shook, knocking the four out of their spot

"what was that?! an explosion?!" armin exclaimed as (f/n) stood up, the 4 heard the citizens mumbling, armin ran with (f/n) trailing behind him "hey armin!" eren called out

(f/n)'s eyes dilated looking towards the wall, as soon as mikasa and eren caught up to armin and (f/n) who was both pale-faced looking at the wall, "it can't be. Th-that wall is fifty metres high!" armin said his voice cracking, eren then looked up his eyes dilating "it's one of them"

'it...can't be" (f/n) thought, and slowly backed away, she then turned her heel running to their house "(f/n)!" she heard eren 'no wait...please...don't do this' (f/n) thought, then she felt a strong wind, she gasped and saw the debris falling onto several houses, she placed her palms against her (h/c) hair in order to protect herself even though she knew it had no use,

Back to eren, armin and mikasa "i-it...opened a hole in the wall..." armin stuttered in fear "we need to run too!" armin exclaimed but stopped when he saw his friend going into a different direction "eren!" he called out but his friend kept moving forward, "my house is in that direction, mom..!" he said and got bumped by someone by the shoulder, mikasa followed him "mikasa!" armin said reaching his hand out to his friends

he looked at his hand; trembling then putting it down "it's all over...countless titans...are going to overrun this city!" he exclaimed

(f/n) then bumped by several panicking citizens "Mom!" she screamed then after that she got trampled on with her head hitting a rock, making her lose her consciousness


	4. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all (f/n) could remember was getting unconscious and then darkness

b r a t o f s h i g a n s h i n a 

Eren watched in horror as his mother was eaten by the titan, he then growled and proceeded to punch Hannes' head "Eren what are you doing?!" Hannes exclaimed, glaring over his shoulder "we were so close to saving mom! why couldn't you mind your own business" he elbowed Hannes' head this time 

"knock it off dammit!" Hannes' exclaimed and hauled the boy straight to the ground "eren!" mikasa called out and wriggled her way out of Hannes' arm making her way to the boy, Hannes approaches them, "eren you couldn't save your mother because you lacked the strength" eren glared and his turquoise eyes tear up, he tries to punches Hannes but the latter stopped him "And I..." Eren tried to force his fist into hannes

"i couldn't stood up to the titan..." Hannes broke down to tears, eren looked at him tears still coming from his eyes "because I lacked the courage!" He takes eren and mikasa by the hand and muttered a "I'm sorry" Mikasa held her head then had flashbacks on today's event and looked behind her "it's happened again"

\---

(L/N)

A lady with regal appearance looked at me smiling softly, Tears seeped out from my eyes "Why are you doing this?" i asked, she hugged me 

I jolted awake and my eyes then met turquoise ones looking at me, it was eren, "hey" he greeted "hey" i muttered "how's your head?" he asked, i had flashbacks of the titan invasions, tears formed through my eyes, eren looked at me perplexed "hey, why are you crying?" I looked down "mom" is all i said, his expression then turned to fury "what happened? where am i?" "you're in wall rose, you must've been trampled by the citizens" a voice said

I looked and saw Mikasa approaching us "are you okay?" she asked, "what happened?"

b r a t o f s h i g a n s h i n a

Hannes, eren and mikasa walked down the pavement, something then caught the boy's attention, it was (f/n) lying on the ground, "hannes! look!" eren said, taking his hand off hannes' grip "Oi eren!" hannes called out, eren approached the girl, he carefully lifted her body off the ground and placed her head on his chest, his hand wrapped around her shoulder "hannes! carry her!" he demanded

Hannes looked at the boy "come on! just do it! at least help me, help someone who you don't need courage to save!" eren said, hannes sighed and carried the girl with mikasa and eren on his flanks on their way to the boat 

"thank you for saving me" she said to the boy he stood up and extended a hand towards the girl, lifting her up "let's go, they said they're going to hand out food" mikasa said as the three walked outside "apparently this was their food storehouse, they've gathered all the boat refugees here" mikasa explained, eren blocks the ray of the sun with his hand

he looked in surprise, soldiers hand out food "hey get in line will ya?!" "shut up!" two refugees started landing punches on each other while arguing, "we can't say we survived just yet" mikasa said, 

"eren! mikasa!" the three looked to see armin running towards them with bread in his arms "armin..." eren trails off when he saw his friend smiling towards him "ah! (f/n)!" armin said in surprise "you're here too, are you okay?" armin asked, the girl nodded, armin looked at the bread in his hand "sorry (f/n), i only got three" he apologized

she smiled softly "it's fine" armin then handed out the bread to mikasa and eren "thank you" one soldier looks at the four in disgust, eren catches his gaze "what's his problem?" armin sighed "you can't blame him, there's probably not enough food to go around. and that's an entire day's worth. there are just to many refugees. there was already a foot shortage going on plus, the people here aren't treated as well as citizens on the outer wall." 

the soldiers watch as the citizens argue with each other "why should we hafta give our food to lousy outsiders? if the titans got through they could've at least eaten some more people if you ask me" eren clenched his teeth in fury, and marched his way to the soldier

"eren!" armin and mikasa called out, but (f/n) watched in silence, "this is gonna make the good shortage even worse" eren kicks him in the shin, the soldier cried out in pain and proceeded to punch eren's face but the boy held his ground, "what the hell you damn kid!" another soldier then kicks eren onto the ground, eren stares at them dead in the eye "you don't know what it's like! you've never seen it! you've never seen what titans do to people!"

the soldiers take a step forward "shut up!" the soldier proceeded to punch him, but was held up by (f/n), the soldier forced to punch her as well, but the girl kept an iron grip towards the soldier, (f/n) was looking down then looked at the soldier with her eyes dilated 

"then if you're asking the titans to have eaten more people, then you should be the first to be eaten, unfortunately your just another one of those people who only thinks about themselves when humanity has been reduced how disgusting, that's why you survived even the titans couldn't bare to have you on their stomach" (f/n) then shoved the soldier down with brute force, sending him down to the ground

"we're grateful despite your personality that you have given us food, but we're not grateful we have to spend the rest of our days with people like you, who only think about themselves, don't get me wrong, i understand you have to think about yourself too, but apparently you weren't the one who lost people who you held dear to you, like you even have one" (f/n) stepped on the soldier's head "keep your head down until you've seen a titan" another soldier tried to interfere but (f/n) gave him a look, she looked around her and saw the people looking at her, it was hard to read all their emotions

she looked behind her and saw mikasa and armin helping eren, "sorry for the trouble i've caused you all" she bowed down and left with the three, eren then sits up on one of the pillars holding the building "thanks (f/n)" he said, the girl nodded, "i'm going back to wall maria! I'm going to destroy every last titan!" 

"eren...you're not being serious are you?" armin asks "i'm serious!" eren got off to where he was sitting "i'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the walls" he looks at the bread "I don't need this crap" he tosses it as armin caught it

"eren you'll starve to death!" armin said "doesn't it bother you at all?! it's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the titans!" "it's impossible! there's no beating them! all we can do is living inside the walls! if we try anything we'll die just like my mom and dad!"

the two argue on until, eren called armin a wimp, mikasa punched him "if armin's a wimp then so are we, whether it was running from the titans or fleeing the town, we didn't even manage anything on our, we even had help finding food today. there's no way such powerless people can defeat a single one of the titans...staying alive is what matters most, just like your mother said" mikasa stated

"you can defeat the titans" (f/n) said, the three looked at her, she approached eren "but not with your current strength, if you want to defeat them and get out of these walls then get stronger, and control it" she said taking a hold of eren's shoulders "control what?" he asked, (f/n) looked in surprise but shook her head, eren looked into the female's eyes

it's like they told him that he can defeat the titans, but he saw too much belief in those eyes, he wondered why

\---

The royal government tried to rectify the food shortage by having refugees cultivate land, but it is not enough. In the following year of 846, they use the refugees to launch a military campaign and retake Wall Maria, but it ends in disaster with about a hundred survivors from a total of 250 thousand soldiers. The food shortage has improved, but Armin's grandfather dies in the conflict. In the aftermath of the disastrous mission

Armin sat on the floor with his fallen grandfather's hat, clutching it and bringing it to his face as tears streamed down his face, Eren, mikasa and (f/n) watch their friend mourning, "It's all the titans fault, if we could just subdue them, our place in the world could be ours again" eren said 

(f/n) approached armin and sat with him, rubbing her hand on armin's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, eren crouched down "armin, i'm going to apply for the cadets next year" mikasa and (f/n) sighed "I'm going to gain the strength to fight the titans" armin looked at them "me too..." "armin!" "me too!" armin exclaimed

"i will too" mikasa said "mikasa...!" "You don't need to! you said it yourself that staying alive is what's important" eren argued "yes that's why i'm doing it; so you don't die" she said, eren stood up "(f/n)?" he looked at the said girl, who clutched her right arm, her face was scrunched up looking distressed "I'll join too" she said "all right the four of us then"

\---

The four join the military they were wearing the cadet corps uniform standing proudly with Keith Sadies the commandant of the 104th cadet corps announcing the entrance ceremony walking among them 

"the 104th cadet corps class entrance ceremony will now begin! You have the misfortune of having me keith sadies as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state you'd be nothing but food for the titans!, you're mere livestock! you're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to gain you worthless nothings, and teach you how to fight titans! three years from now when you come face to face with the titans, will you still be fodder for them?! will you serve as a honorable barrier that protects the king or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the titans out, it's up to you to decide!" 

Eren stood proudly and glared 'yes i'll be one, i'll drive every last titan out!"


	5. third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 104th Cadet Corps begins

"Hey you!" the commandant Keith Sadies called out, as Armin stepped up and did the salute "Sir!" "who the hell are you!?" "Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District" he introduced himself, "I see! That's a ridiculous name did your parents give it to you?" Sadies asked

"My grandfather did sir!" Armin exclaimed "Arlert! Why are you here?!" "to help humanity achieve victory" armin said, his eyes squeezed shot, "That's wonderful to hear! we can feed you to the titans! Third row about face" sadies said and grabbed the boy's head turning him around as he walked to the other cadet

2 people observed the scene enfolding talking how about their cadet days naming it 'the rite of passage' and also asking why the commandant using intimidation

Next the commandant turned to a boy with light ash-brown hair "Who the hell are you?!" "Jean Kirschtein, from trost district!" "why are you here?!" the boy whose name was jean's expression faltered at the question "To join the military police regiment and live in the interior" Eren who kept a straight face looked to Jean, while (f/n) heaved a sigh quietly"Oh you wanna live in the interior do you?" "Yes" jean said and received a headbutt from the commandant making him fall to his knees

"Who said you could sit? If you can't handle this then forgot about the Military Police!" Next was a black haired boy with freckles and the question was the same as usual "Marco Bodt of Jinae from the south side of Wall Rose, I want to join the Military Police Regiment and give life and limb to the king!" he said "i see, that's a fine goal, go ahead and strive for it, but just so you know-- the commandant leaned against Marco giving a terrifying look-- The king doesn't want your lousy life or limbs" the commandant taunted leaving Marco terrified and proceeded to a gray shaved head boy

"You're next who the hell are you?!" the boy saluted "Connie Springer! I'm from Ragako Village on the south side of wall rose!" "You have it backwards Connie Springer!" he said grabbing the side of the boy's head lifting him off the ground "it was the first thing you were taught! This salute expresses your resolve to give your heart to the people! Is your heart on the right side?!" Sadies explained then saw a girl with light brown hair munching on a potato

The commandant's mouth agape at the sight as well as the other cadets, he dropped Connie and called out to the girl "Hey, you what do you think you're doing?" the girl looked around as if she had not heard the commandant and took another bite of the potato making the other cadets shock "I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?!"

The girl swallowed the chunk of the potato then saluted "Sasha Braus from Dauper village, on the south side of wall rose!" Sasha introduced seriously not showing any fear after she was caught "Sasha Braus, what is that you're holding in your right hand?" "A steamed potato sir! I found one in the cookhouse that was ready to eat, so i couldn't help myself" "You stole it? Why? Why did you decided to eat it now?" 

"I felt it would be a waste to let it get cold, so i elected to eat it now" "No i did not understand, why did you eat the potato?" Sasha's face turned perplexed "Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general sir?" Sasha asked, (F/n) who was also looking at the situation let out a little chuckle quietly trembling, Eren noticed his friend and nudged her looking at her with his face screaming 'you think this is funny?' (f/n) smiled at eren as if she understood him 'don't you think this is funny?' eren shook his head and looked at the potato girl, there was a brief silence

Sasha then took not precisely a half of the potato in which there was a smaller one and a big one, she then offered the small one to the commandant, "here's half of it for you" (f/n) looked behind her concealing herself from bursting out of laughter she closed her eyes and felt like crying in laughter as well

The commandant took the smaller piece "Half...?" Sasha then stared at the commandant and smiled goofly

\---

(F/n) looked at Sasha "Whoa, he still has potato girl running" "Man she's been at it for five solid hours, she's really something" Eren said and (f/n) smirked "why eren? don't think you have the balls to pull it off?" the girl retorted giving him a playful expression, eren glared at her then smirked as well "shut up (f/n), it's not like you can do it either" "oh? watch me"

"Now, now" armin started breaking the two's argument "still being told to run until she's on the verge of death didn't seem to bother her quite as much as being told to skip meals" "well food is life eren" she said "can you not comment on everything i say?" he asked her and she chuckled "nope, i want to help her though she seems like a nice friend to be with" (f/n) said "Dauper's a small hunting village in the mountain, isn't it?" Connie added bringing back the topic to Sasha, (f/n) nodded

Eren then looked to see a covered wagon "What's that?" "they're dropouts. they asked to work in the fields instead" "whoa it's only the first day too" armin said "That's just how it is, if you can't cut it here you have to leave" the cadets looked at him "I can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull plants again" "Come to think of it, we haven't heard anything from where you're from" "me and (f/n) are from shiganshina the same as him" eren said placing a hand on armin's shoulder

"nice to meet you, connie, marco, mina" (f/n) said, the names (f/n) said greeted her as well then their faces turned into shock "oh that means..." marco started," you were there that day weren't you?" connie added "h-hey!" marco scolded connie based from (f/n)'s pained expression "Did you see the colossal titan?!" "Y-yeah" eren stammered

\---

the whole cadets listened to eren's experience during the fall of wall maria and description about the armored and colossal titan, then someone brought up what ordinary titans looked like, eren then recalled his mother's death dropping his spoon to the soup covering his mouth, (f/n) placed a comforting hand on his shoulder her face contorted in worry knowing what he was recalling, the two looked at each other

Marco assumed it was of a sensitive topic and told everyone to back off, "it's not like that!" eren said and took a bite of his bread, (f/n) scoffed and looked at armin whispering "he's at it again" armin nodded, as the two listen eren's eagerness to begin his training and kill all the Titans with the Scout regiment

"Whoa, what are you crazy? did you just say you're gonna join the Scout regiment" Jean then inserted himself to the conversation "yeah that's right, aren't you the one who want's to join the military police and live the easy life" "I'm all about being honest you see, it's much nicer than being say a loser who acts tough but acts scared as shitless"

(f/n) glared at jean but smirked "hey jean is your head okay? didn't it received headbutt from the commandant, because of your so called honesty?" Jean's face frowned and (f/n) scoffed "maybe if you were like us who witnessed a a wall that hasn't been disrupted for 100 years and had titans who ate all the civilians like it was nothing and spent a whole year picking up rocks and plants again maybe you would reconsider and join the Scout regiment into avenging all of them, but no, while chaos ensued that time you were probably eating some omelet your alive mom had prepared you, but hey, it's fine to join the MP's and all, but don't mock a person's decision who has seen his mother get eaten in front of him and the survey corps for dedicating their hearts to humanity to keep the likes of you alive" (f/n) said then stood up leaving the room

The bell then rang signaling that dinner was over Jean stood up and walked to eren "Look i'm sorry, i don't mean to dismiss your ideas, let's be friends" he extended his hand towards eren "yeah i'm sorry too and sorry for letting my girl into talking some sense to you" he said somewhat high-fiving his hand and turned to the exit

Jean then catches a glimpse of a black-haired woman and becomes flustered "H-hey you" Jean said and mikasa looked at him, jean stammered "I've just never seen anyone who looks like you before...S-sorry, You have very pretty black hair" "Thanks, sorry for the trouble my brother caused you" she said and exited to follow eren

'Brother?' he then ran and search for mikasa only to see eren and her talking "my girl?" mikasa had a small smile on her face, eren looked away "watch it mikasa get off my back, say where's (f/n)? was she really that upset over it?" "you mean your girl? she told me she was going to help someone out, she's fine, she just cooled off unlike you" eren glared at her "anyways don't you think your hair is too long?" eren said and flipped mikasa's hair

"i told (f/n) about it but she just ignored me and told me to watch my hair? it could cause an accident in ODM training you know? I just don't want to see the both of you get hurt" eren explained "well, since it would hurt for me to ignore you too, i'll cut it" the two conversed on about cutting mikasa's hair length

As the two walked, Jean looked devastated, he then wiped off his hand in connie's shirt to which the shaved hair boy complained and asked what he wiped off "my faith in humanity" jean replied

\---

Sasha who was now done with her punishment staggered through the cabins then collapses, she then smells something and instinctively grabs the food she smelled, it then showed that Christa Lenz and (f/n) (l/n) brought bread for her "it's not much but me and (f/n) saved it for you, thanks for accompanying me (f/n)" Christa thanked (f/n) who was carrying a jug of water smiled at the blonde and handed her the jug "oh but you ought to drink some water first" christa reminded her then Sasha's eyes widened "Thank you (f/n)!--she turned to christa-- are you god?" "huh?" "God!" sasha exclaimed

"Hey what are you three doing?" "Ymir" (f/n) said as Ymir nodded towards her "(f/n)" "uhm she's been running nonstop all this time so..." "so you're trying to do something nice huh?" Ymir finished Christa's sentence

"huh?" Sasha then gulped down and dozed off, her head landing on Christa's lap "Did you do it for Potato girl's sake? Was what you gained worth the effort it took?" the two stared at each other , Ymir grabbed a hold of (f/n)'s shoulder

"(f/n), leave it to me, eren's looking for you" "thank you (f/n)" Christa said smiling at the girl, (f/n) smiled back and waved at the two meeting up with eren "Let's just get her to her bed now" Ymir lifted Sasha "Are you trying to be nice too?" Christa asked "I'm doing this so that she'll owe me, her stupidity will come in very handy and say (f/n) knows something about you right?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story in Wattpad  
> 


End file.
